


Peter's Firsts

by Amandapanda11, MotherGoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda11/pseuds/Amandapanda11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherGoddess/pseuds/MotherGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In multiple one-shots walk with Peter Parker through all of his firsts. First breath, First step/word, First use of powers, First day of school, First school dance, First date, First kiss, First kill, First mission, First time having sex, First time walking in on parents having sex, First fight, and First break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Firsts

It was a peaceful Monday morning; Tony was in his lab working on his suit even though he was pregnant and ready to give birth at any moment, while Steve was making him his favorite breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon upstairs in the kitchen.  
Tony while updating the suit’s software with the newest edition he just completed a few days ago, began to feel sharp pains in his lower abdomen but he choices to ignore it thinking that it’s just the baby moving and kicking about.  
Tony let out a loud, drawn out sigh as he continued working against all the pains he had in his lower abdomen. He placed a soft hand on his bump and gently rubbed trying to sooth the small child that was currently growing inside of him.  
“Hey it’s okay little guy, Daddy’s here.” He said with reassurance.  
The small child within him kicked him right in the ribs letting a small groan escape his lips. Tony continued to rub even though his son kept throwing a tantrum inside the womb causing him great discomfort.  
Tony dropped his hand after Peter seemed to calm down a bit and continued on with his work. He rubbed his forehead clearly stuck on where to proceed with his suit. While Tony was trying to figure this out Peter decided to give one final kick breaking his water which caused a pool to form at Tony’s feet.  
“OH SHIT, JARVIS CALL STEVE NOW!!!!!” yells Tony in a panic.  
“What should I tell him sir?” Jarvis’ voice echoed throughout the lab.  
“THE BABY IS COMING!!!!” Tony yells at his computer.  
“Right away sir,” Jarvis says calmly as he dials up the kitchen phone.  
In the middle of cleaning up his mess from breakfast, the kitchen phone begins to ring. Steve walked over and looked at it clearly having no idea how to answer it. The phone was much more advanced than what he was used to.  
“Answer phone.” Steve said in a questioningly manner yet the phone continued to ring.  
“Pick up!” Steve grew aggravated because it still wasn’t picking up.  
“FOR THE LOVE OF FREEDOM ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE.” Steve yelled as he raised his fist ready to punch the phone right through the wall into the next room.  
Jarvis picked up the phone. “Um Mr. Rogers sir the baby is coming.” Steve quickly dropped his fist and ran straight to the lab.  
As Steve ran down to Tony’s lab, he had tripped over a random baby bottle that was strategically placed by Hawkeye and he fell down the stairs and landing on his back letting out a small groan. He quickly got up with all his adrenaline and ran to the glass wall that separated him from his pregnant husband. He didn’t have time to open a stupid door or put in the code that allowed him into the lab so he raised his fist and punched the wall sending glass shards everywhere. Steve rushed over to Tony who was hunched over his desk clearly in pain.  
“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUNCH THROUGH THE WALL YOU FUCKING MORON!?” Tony yelled at Steve who was clearly more worried over the glass wall then the fact a small child was on his way into the world rather these two parents were ready or not.  
“I NEEDED TO GET TO YOU TONY NOW GET UPSTAIRS WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!!!” Steve yelled back.  
“I’M FUCKING WORKING ON IT!!!” Tony yelled as he scooted his way towards the door.  
“YOU’RE TAKING TO FUCKING LONG USE THE HOLE IN THE WALL!!!” Steve yelled back.  
“FUCK YOU I’M TONY STARK I DO WHAT I WANT!!!” Tony yelled back already half way to the door.  
“Um sir, its best you two get outside soon there will be an ambulance here to take you two to the hospital any moment now.” Jarvis stated.  
“JARVIS DON’T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!! YOU LISTEN TO ME!!” clearly at this point Tony didn’t care what he was saying as long as he was arguing with someone.  
Steve was getting fed up with Tony’s arguing and picked him up and ran back up the stairs almost tripping over another baby bottle.  
“PUT ME DOWN I’M A GROWN MAN AND I WALK MYSELF THERE!!!” Tony yelled as he punched Steve in the shoulder.  
Steve chose to ignore his yelling (which he often did if Tony was in pain or drunk, or both) and ran straight outside. Moments later, just like Jarvis said, an ambulance showed up ready to take them to the nearest hospital.  
Steve ran to the ambulance and almost threw Tony right onto the stretcher.  
The ambulance ride to the hospital had been very eventful that morning. Tony being hooked to IVs and an EKG kept trying to rip them out. Steve learned that very day that he should never get in Tony’s way when he is trying to get things off. While trying to stop Tony, like the other paramedic, he had gotten stabbed by a needle, punched, and had many profound names thrown at him.  
Finally after a long, exhausting, and VERY loud ride they had arrived at the hospital. There had been nurses and a doctor or two waiting for them to arrive. What they had not been expecting was the most famous couple in America, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. They had also not expected to have two or more people who may also need to be checked by a nurse or psychologist along with the pregnant patient. The doctor, that was going to help deliver the baby, discovered that one of the paramedics, that was in the ambulance, had a broken nose and a migraine from Tony’s violent punches. The doctor had also noticed poor Steve Rogers who has multiple stab wounds and a dislocated jaw from one of Tony’s more vicious punches.  
The doctor carefully guided a very emotional Tony to the wheelchair and helped him in.  
“Steve baby don’t leave me I’m scared….” Tony said as if he was on the verge of tears.  
Steve looked at his husband and wondered what the hell happened. A moment before Tony was ready to punch any person that was in his fists range, now he was about to be a crying wreck. Steve concluded that it was the hormones that were getting the best of him.  
Steve gave him a reassuring nod and squeezed his husband’s hand. Tony looked up and smiled at him. Steve attempted to smile back even though he had terrible pains from Tony’s strong right hook that connected with his jaw.  
The doctor took the handles of the wheelchair and quickly brought Tony to the delivery room with Steve right on his heels.  
The c-section went smoothly as Peter was brought into the world with no problems at all. Well minus a doctor and a sore, fainted husband. During the midst of the procedure, Steve fainted from the sight of his husband being cut up and having his son coming out of him covered in blood.  
After being revived and having his jaw put back into place, Steve was allowed to go see his husband and his new son. He walked into the room and saw Tony holding a small blue bundle in his arms.  
“Hey Steve look who is here,” a very tired Tony said quietly making sure not to wake their son.  
Steve walked over and kissed Tony’s temple, and peered down at the bundle. A smile appeared on his face and he felt an overwhelming feeling of love and pride. This was his son, and he looked so much like the both of them.  
“He is so precious Tony.” Steve stated with such joy in his voice.  
“He is… Would you like to hold our son?” Tony asked looking up at his husband.  
Steve nodded and carefully took his son from Tony’s arms and look down at him. He could feel tears building up in his eyes and smiled down at him.  
“Welcome to the family Peter.” Steve said as he beamed with joy.


End file.
